wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 39 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Gallery
File:FarmAnimalsOpening1.png|The Wiggles File:FarmAnimalsOpening2.png|"I'm Anthony and it's time for a snack." File:FarmAnimalsOpening3.png|"Anthony, no time for that. It's time for a song on Network Wiggles." File:FarmAnimalsOpening4.png|Anthony shrugging File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)1.png|Greg, Anthony, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)2.png|A cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)3.png|Captain Feathersword pushing the cart File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)4.png|Greg stubbing his toe File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)5.png|Wags and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)6.png|Dorothy hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)7.png|Ben, Captain, Sharryn and Joseph File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)8.png|Captain falling down File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)9.png|Greg singing falsetto File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)10.png|Joseph, Captain, and Dominic File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)11.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)12.png|Anthony, Ben, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)13.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)14.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)15.png|Jeff and Larissa screwing his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)16.png|Anthony and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)17.png|Murray playing the bass on his broom File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)18.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)19.png|Wags and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)20.png|Sharryn, Case, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)21.png|Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)22.png|Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)23.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)24.png|Captain rolling on a wheel File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)25.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)26.png|Jeff in his construction hat hiding File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)27.png|Purple curtain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)28.png|Anthony File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)29.png|The Wiggly Group File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)30.png|Murray sweeping the Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)31.png|Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, Ben, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)32.png|Captain Feathersword hammering Jeff's Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)33.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)34.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Henry, and Wags File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)35.png|Wags, Jeff, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)36.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)37.png|Anthony on his megaphone File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)38.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray hearing Anthony downstairs File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)39.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)40.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)41.png|Capatin, Jeff, Murray, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)42.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)43.png|Jeff, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)44.png|Anthony, Ben, and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)45.png|Anthony playing the drums File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Henry File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)47.png|Jeff, Murray, and Captain File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)48.png|Murray and Greg File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)49.png|Murray and Greg see Jeff falling asleep File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)50.png|and shrugg. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)51.png|Henry and Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)52.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)53.png|Dorothy File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)54.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)55.png|Jeff, Greg, and Murray reacting File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)56.png|Jeff hammering his Red Starry Keyboard File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)57.png|Anthony shrugs after he tricks the other Wiggles. File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)58.png|A drawing of The Wiggles' set File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)59.png File:BitByBit(We'reBuildingASet)60.png|The Wiggles File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:Ducks1.png File:Ducks2.png File:Ducks3.png|Greg File:Ducks4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:Ducks5.png|The ducks File:Ducks6.png|A mumma duck File:Ducks7.png File:Ducks8.png File:Ducks9.png File:Ducks10.png File:Ducks11.png File:Ducks12.png File:Ducks13.png File:Ducks14.png File:Ducks15.png|A toy rubber duck File:Ducks16.png|"This is yummy food, Greg." File:Ducks17.png|Greg announcing the weather File:Ducks18.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:Ducks19.png|Captain Feathersword File:Ducks20.png|"A delude of ducks? That can't be right, can it?" File:Ducks21.png File:Ducks22.png|Weather: A Delude of Ducks File:Ducks23.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:Ducks24.png|Greg and a toy duck File:Ducks25.png|A boy making a laugh look File:Ducks26.png|Greg announcing sports File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery32.png|Stock footage File:Ducks27.png|Henry File:Ducks28.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:Ducks29.png|"Henry, that's my feathersword!" File:Ducks30.png|Captain and Henry File:Ducks31.png File:Ducks32.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery35.png|The audience File:Ducks33.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:Ducks34.png File:Ducks35.png File:Ducks36.png|The Wiggly Friends File:Ducks37.png File:Ducks38.png|Sports: Relay Races File:Ducks39.png|Wags File:Ducks40.png|Wags and Captain File:Ducks41.png File:Ducks42.png File:Ducks43.png File:Ducks44.png|Dorothy and Henry File:Ducks45.png|Greg and Captain running File:Ducks46.png|Greg signing off File:Ducks47.png File:Ducks48.png|Girl giving a thumbs up File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:Ducks49.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:Ducks50.png File:Ducks51.png|The kids File:Ducks52.png File:Ducks53.png|Jeff playing his keyboard File:Ducks54.png File:Ducks55.png File:Ducks56.png File:Ducks57.png File:Ducks58.png File:Ducks59.png File:Ducks60.png File:Ducks61.png File:Ducks62.png File:Ducks63.png File:Ducks64.png File:Ducks65.png File:Ducks66.png File:Ducks67.png File:Ducks68.png File:Ducks69.png|Murray signing off File:Ducks70.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Yawning1.png|A wombat File:Yawning2.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Yawning File:Yawning3.png|A wombat yawning File:Where'sJeff?1.png|Jeff sleeping at Network Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?2.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:Where'sJeff?3.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?4.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:Where'sJeff?6.png|The Wiggles File:Where'sJeff?7.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:Where'sJeff?8.png|Jeff and the three Murrays File:Where'sJeff?9.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:Where'sJeff?10.png|Greg and Jeff File:Where'sJeff?11.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:Where'sJeff?12.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:Where'sJeff?13.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?14.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?15.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?16.png|"Looky everywhere" File:Where'sJeff?17.png|"Looky, looky here" File:Where'sJeff?18.png|"Looky, looky there" File:Where'sJeff?19.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:Where'sJeff?20.png|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:Where'sJeff?21.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:Where'sJeff?22.png|Jeff and Anthony File:Where'sJeff?23.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:Where'sJeff?24.png|Jeff and Murray File:Where'sJeff?25.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons" File:Where'sJeff?26.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:Where'sJeff?27.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray walking arm to arm File:Where'sJeff?28.png|Where's Jeff? File:Where'sJeff?29.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:Where'sJeff?30.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:Where'sJeff?31.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?32.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowboat File:Where'sJeff?33.png|Jeff and Wags File:Where'sJeff?34.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?35.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:Where'sJeff?36.png|Jeff sleeping on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?37.png|Jeff waking up on a slippery dip File:Where'sJeff?38.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:Where'sJeff?39.png|Jeff sleeping at the Manly Art Gallery and Museum File:Where'sJeff?40.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:Where'sJeff?41.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:Where'sJeff?42.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:Where'sJeff?43.png|A para-glide File:Where'sJeff?44.png|Jeff sleeping on a para-glide File:Where'sJeff?45.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of potatoes File:Where'sJeff?46.png|Jeff sleeping at the library File:Episode17(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode17(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode17(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png|Greg in the credits File:Episode17(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png|Jeff in the credits File:Episode39(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Murray and Greg File:Episode39(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits2.png|The Wiggles in the credits File:Episode18(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png|The Wiggles File:Episode39(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits3.png File:Episode39(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)endcredits4.png|The Wiggles waving goodbye File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-PurpleBackground.png|Endboard in a purple background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:2002 Episode Galleries Category:TV Galleries